


Gratitude

by NothingSoDivine



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, WUZZLES!, it’s fine I wasn’t tired anyways, just some cute wholesome adolescent gayness, somehow it’s the most wholesome thing I’ve ever posted, that’s it that’s the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSoDivine/pseuds/NothingSoDivine
Summary: Harcourt stops by Ciel’s office to thank him. That makes it sound salacious but it’s really not.
Relationships: Joanne Harcourt/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> set right after the formation of the Phantom Five, in the arc that everyone else is apparently calling the Blue Cult arc but I personally think should be called the Boy Band Cult arc

"My lord, Harcourt would like a word with you," Sebastian announced, stepping into Ciel's office.

Ciel glanced up. "One moment," he said, then returned his attention to the papers in front of him. He wasn't about to stop in the middle of a sentence; he'd never find his place again.

He finished the sentence, then set the papers aside. "Very well," he said, looking up. "Send him in."

Sebastian nodded and opened the door, stepping aside to let Harcourt through.

"Harcourt," Ciel greeted him. It was refreshing to not need to force a pleasant tone of voice; Harcourt was genuinely pleasant to have around, and Ciel savoured the novelty accordingly.

"Phantomhive," Harcourt replied. He sounded politely delighted. Ciel would have envied him the ease of his manners, but he found it unreasonably difficult to wish anything against him. "Thank you for seeing me."

"Oh, it's no trouble," Ciel told him honestly. "Come in, make yourself comfortable. Shall I send for tea?"

"Oh, no thank you," Harcourt said, stepping a little further into the room but not taking a seat. "I shan't be staying long."

Ciel nodded to Sebastian, and Sebastian returned to his place at Ciel's shoulder. "What did you need?" he asked Harcourt, propping his elbows on the arms of his chair and lacing his fingers together.

Harcourt cast his wide brown eyes downward. "I— I wanted to..." he eyed Sebastian nervously.

"Don't worry about him," Ciel told him. "He's sworn to the kind of secrecy no amount of money could buy; anything you wish to say to me, you can safely say in front of him."

Harcourt nodded shyly. His hair had come untucked from behind his ear, and fell in a soft blond curtain across his face; he tucked it back and glanced up at Ciel.

"I wanted to thank you for including me," he said all in a rush. "In the group, I mean."

Ciel blinked. "Oh. Of course," he said simply, too surprised to think of anything more eloquent than the unvarnished truth. "It would have been incomplete without you."

Harcourt flushed prettily, pleasure suffusing his delicate features. "Thank you," he said, sweet and earnest. "I— that's so kind of you, Phantomhive, thank you."

"You're welcome," Ciel said, still too charmed to think of anything but the obvious responses. Harcourt's demeanour was disarmingly lovely; that charm was the reason Ciel had wanted him for this, after all, but he'd thought himself better equipped to resist it. It was disorienting to be proven wrong.

Harcourt glanced away, and Ciel took the opportunity to gain his breath back. "I should be going," he said. "I really only came by to thank you."

"I'm glad you did," Ciel found himself saying, but Harcourt didn't appear to be listening. Ciel watched curiously as Harcourt shot a nervous glance at Sebastian, then at the closed door, before darting forward a couple of steps to lean across the desk and press his lips to Ciel's.

Ciel went utterly still. Harcourt's lips were warm and impossibly soft; Ciel could feel Harcourt sigh against his cheek. Then it was over, and he was pulling away.

"Thank you," he repeated brightly, with a sunny smile. Then he turned and departed, leaving Ciel blinking dumbly after him.

When Sebastian finished ushering Harcourt out and had shut the door firmly behind him, Ciel managed to rouse himself. "Not a word of this to anyone," he ordered, pointing a threatening finger at Sebastian's smirk.

"Of course, my lord," Sebastian replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Harcourt is a precious lovely sweetheart and gives me major this-boy-has-a-crush-on-a-lot-of-people vibes
> 
> I have a [Discord server!](http://www.nothingsodivine.carrd.co) come rant with me over how surprisingly well the boy band cult thing turned out


End file.
